It's My Turn
by Sewing Shadows
Summary: A steamy night leads to steamy activities. After a year of being together Haru has shown a new side, always being the one to dictate how their evenings go. Will Mako finally be able to be the one in control? Rated M for reasons


** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Free! **

Soft grunts escaped the lips of both as they greedily attempted to pull one another in closer. Their mouths moved in a fluid motion, tongues swirling around each other. A gentle light reflected off the glistening body of Haru. Removing his hands from his lover's hair he tugged hungrily at the clothing covering Mako's torso. Tearing off the two bottom buttons of the white shirt Haru was finally able to see the sculpted body that lay beneath him. Mako could see the need in Haru's eyes; the look that the water wasn't even granted.

Now that the boys were finally both shirtless they compressed into each other. Wandering hands felt every muscle, making Mako throb. A soft groan left the lips of the green-eyed man as his partner teasingly grazed his fingers over his large erection.

"No need for these silly barriers," Haru whispered as he yanked Mako's pants off in a rapid motion. Knowing that he was no longer in control Mako lay on the bed panting in anticipation of what Haru would do next. A devilish smile lashed across the black haired teen as he released his erection from his swim trunks.

"Haru, wha-" Mako was cut off with a surge of pleasure as Haru playfully flicked his tongue on Mako's head. Haru shifted his body so his own cock was in Mako's face.

"This is going to be fun for both of us," Haru declared before taking Mako in his mouth once again. A loud moan erupted from Mako's lips before he took Haru's luscious cock.

The boys each groaned with pleasure as they sucked on one another. Wanting him to go faster, Haru slightly bucked his hips encouraging Mako. Allowing as much in as he could Mako granted Haru's head to collide with the back of his throat. Haru released a sharp gasp at his indulgence, wanting to return the favour to Mako he began to move faster, his hand thrusting the bottom portion of his shaft and his head moving in sync. Grunts left Mako's mouth more frequently and Haru knew that the end was near, for both of them.

"O..okay, Haru, Haru!" Mako mumbled as his mouth filled with warmth, Haru made a strange noise before removing himself from Mako. The two boys lay there panting heavily. Mako stretched his arm out, reaching for his lover's hand, grasping it tightly before moving his body so he was face to face with Haru. Gently brushing the dampened hair out of Haru's face turned the blue-eyed beauty red in the face.

"You aren't one to blush Haru," Mako mused as a grin stole his face.

"I want to dominate y-," Haru started but was cut off by an aggressive kiss.

"No, it's my turn," Mako stated through their kiss, "I'm going to be in control."

Mako had never been this forward towards Haru, in the year that they had been together Mako was always timid when it came to sex, however he was showing a new side, a side that intrigued Haru. The kisses were rough and hot, as Mako continued to dominate the situation Haru was left with an ache between his legs.

Mako's hands drifted lower, grazing Haru's stomach before grabbing his waist and flipping him to his stomach. Their kissing seized as Mako placed his lips on Haru's neck, slowly suckling on a spot that made Haru gasp for air. Pulling away from the red mark, Mako continued to kiss down Haru's back; reaching his ass he cupped his hands around the cheeks. Instinctively Haru rose to his hands and knees, spreading his legs for what was to come.

Mako reached over to the bottle of lube and started to work, slowly with one finger, until the opening was looser. Placing a condom on his substantial erection was the final step before he entered. Leaning over Haru, Mako placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, then got into position. Slowly thrusting into the backside of Haru the both let out a strong gasp.

"You can go faster now," Haru commented after some time. Hearing this Mako thrusted hard and fast into his partner, causing Haru to moan with pleasure. Mako continued his thrusts as he reached his hand to Haru's erection, pumping his hand in rhythm with his plunges. Gasping for air Haru attempted to say Mako's name, but only loud groans escaped. Mako began to pump his hand faster as he slowed his own thrusts, wanting to finish together.

"Ha-Haru," Mako shuttered, he could feel it, and soon he would fly over the edge. "Oh-oh god, okay, ahhh, Haru!" Mako grunted as he reached ecstasy, Haru could feel the new warmth inside him.

"I-I'm almost th-there…okay!" Haru shouted moments after Mako he released his load on the bed. Mako collapsed on Haru pushing them both to the bed. Mako pulled out causing them both to release a small moan.

Tossing the condom in the trash Mako wrapped his body around Haru, placing his chin in the crook of Haru's neck. Haru shifted so he was on his back causing Mako to look down on him, reaching his hands in the other boys hazel hair Haru pulled his face closer for a soft kiss.

The two lay on the bed embraced in each other's arms, exchanging gentle kisses until they both fell asleep.


End file.
